The present invention relates to a system and a method for data transmission and reception whereby music data or the like provided by sponsors are downloaded to terminal devices such as mobile communication terminals for use as a ring tone, as well as to a server device and communication terminal devices for use with the system.
Already, some mobile communication terminal devices such as portable telephones are capable of employing users' favorite music data as a ring tone. This type of mobile communication terminal devices accommodates music data in a semiconductor memory or like storage medium so that users may select a preferred piece of music from the data stored therein. The music data thus selected are reproduced by the device as a ring tone upon detection of an incoming call.
Since the ring tone alerting the telephone user to an incoming call is reproduced loud enough to be heard by the user, the tone may also be heard by people near the owner of the mobile communication terminal device. It follows that music data used by telephone users as ring tones can work as an advertisement that helps promote acceptance of particular pieces of music by the public.
This state of affairs is advantageous to performers involved with the music in question and to agencies or similar organizations that promote their activities. Users, on the other hand, have yet to receive any financial benefits in return for their unwitting advertising campaign.